


臣服之醉

by shanheyicu



Category: shanheyicu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanheyicu/pseuds/shanheyicu
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

*俩傻子的掰头  
*ooc警告  
*答应给大家的劳斯莱斯的车头  
*又是一个开了很可能不填的坑

江湖上有这么一个传言，时下最炽手可热的新人演员张九龄，和以选秀节目出道的新人偶像王九龙结了大梁子。张九龄曾公开表示对于这位与他在晚会上同台过一次的这位偶像没什么印象，而后直接表露出不熟，不认识，不关注。另一位当事人也是花样回避答案，由经纪人官方式回答没有交集，没有摩擦。

为什么两位八竿子打不着的明星能被各路媒体频繁互相cue，原因是那一次的同台两位的粉丝明明发现正主们相谈甚欢，两位的cp粉一夜成立后，隔了两天的采访上竟然没有一位对对方表示出好感，甚至连“期待合作”的官方类回答也不屑于说。

龄龙cp粉有一句出了圈的经典语录：眼见他起高楼，眼见他楼塌了。

自此，双方的经济团队都表现出了极度的竞争感，你若是上了这家卫视的中秋晚会，那我便要上这家卫视的跨年晚会。你在这个品牌的晚宴上有表演，那我必要为这个品牌站个台。别人看来是处处相对，内部人都知道实则是资源平摊。

两位的经纪人露出了疲惫而友善的微笑。

“哥，我今晚要去一趟他家。”王九龙刚刚跑完行程，妆还没卸，闭着眼跟经纪人做交代，“今晚上没行程了吧?”

“没了。明天下午有通告，别玩儿太晚。”旭哥翻翻手机看了一眼，轻车熟路开车送他去德云山庄。从地下通道进去交代好第二天来接的时间点，王九龙裹紧了帽子口罩，停在14号别墅门口轻叩了两下。

他的第二下还没叩下去，门已经咔哒一下开了，张九龄裹着浴袍站在那儿看着他挑了挑眉，凑上来吻了吻王九龙的下颌：“你太慢了。” 

“男人不能快呀。”王九龙笑着挤进去，蛮横不讲理地压着他在门上吻，张九龄刚洗过澡，唇是湿润的，睫毛上缀着水气，身上都是沐浴液微凉的薄荷味。王九龙含着甜味的唇吮吻，轻柔地安抚似乎等的不耐烦的黑猫。猫被摸顺了毛，脊背也一点点软下来，后来便主动勾上他的脖颈，讨要着要求更多。

唇与唇分离，急促又炽热的呼吸交错，王九龙贴着他的唇瓣低语，掌心轻揉他的后颈：“乖，乖，我去洗个澡，你等我一下。”

“我不要，”张九龄拒绝了，又带着一点迟疑的羞涩要求道，“里面没穿，一起洗。”

透明玻璃设计的浴室本就充斥着情色的意味，王九龙和他在淋浴头底下拥吻，在流水里往张九龄的后穴塞入指节。比常人粗长一圈的手指总是让张九龄在前戏就能获得满足感，肠壁被那人搅弄着吞吐，张九龄的乳尖贴在冰凉的玻璃上摩擦，他细碎地呻吟吞没在水雾里，在王九龙的性器进入时彻底失声。

太大了。不论做几次张九龄都会这么想。他的手抓不住东西，只能靠着腰上那截手臂做支撑，减缓由臀间进出的巨物所带来的颠簸。那东西撑的他的后穴有种鼓胀的满足感，起初是疼痛，逐渐是没顶的快乐。张九龄爱死他这根怪物般的性器，每次都要下狠劲撩拨，即便最后往往是他被干的腰酸腿软，小腿肚子直打颤，哭着求着跟王九龙说不要了。

他们带着水与汗滚到床上，张九龄在王九龙到来之前打开了音响，歌手低哑着嗓子哼唱民谣，香薰蒸腾出梦似的水雾，碎在肉体撞击里的呻吟随王九龙额前的汗一同化开在被褥里。

他掐住张九龄的脚腕抬到肩上，从侧面进入张九龄的隐秘，小演员的柔软度不差，顺从地满足了他胡作非为的要求，胸前的硬挺彰示张九龄的兴奋。最后他的指尖攀上王九龙的手臂，抓挠着喘息着达到高潮。

王九龙埋在他体内顺着高潮的余韵缓缓抽动着，观察着身下人每一次细小的微颤，他俯身含住张九龄的唇瓣厮磨，在气息里带着笑意问他：“还要吗?”

张九龄没回答，穴肉绞紧了他的性器。

……

作为情人王九龙做的很尽职，事前事后的抚慰调情与清理一样也不会少，他今晚要了张九龄两次，黑猫餍足地眯起眼打瞌睡，无形的尾巴尖似乎慢慢悠悠扫过王九龙脸侧。

“可以了，你去睡吧。”

王九龙依言穿上衣服要出门，临走前张九龄抬起脚贴在他的大腿上，指缝里夹着两张一百：“明天早上想吃小笼包。”

那人全身赤裸，吻痕遍布他蜜色的肌肤，大腿内侧都是星星点点的殷红，就这样大大咧咧地展示给他看，圆眼里闪着愉悦又带着撒娇意味的光。

嗐，勾人。

“要配豆浆油条吗?”

“中午有通告，不吃。”

王九龙笑了，靠回床边弯腰低头吻吻他的前额。

“你总在诱惑我。”

“我不是你的小情人吗，大明星?”

言语上的交锋若是胜不了，不如用唇齿来实打实较量一番。王九龙吻到张九龄不敢开口，这才心满意足地躲着飞来的枕头出门。

他俩的交往仅限于床笫之间交欢的情人。那些甜言蜜语也都一直坚称是浮于表面的取悦。王九龙和张九龄的博弈不动心。十足十契合的床伴难找，张九龄只是贪要情欲，他不需要任何除此以外的感情。


	2. 臣服之醉02

*幼儿园小朋友掰头  
*ooc预警

小笼包没吃上，也没有时间去买。他俩睡醒已近正午，王九龙下午要去给品牌方站台，妆发造型做完再在北京的路上堵一堵，好像实在没理由专门为了炮友去耽误一场赚钱的买卖。

只是性嘛。

张九龄坐在床沿上有一口没一口往嘴里扒拉助理送来的盒饭，盯着腿上的剧本台词出神。他这个人要强得很，当年跟王九龙上床的时候约法三章绝不过界摩擦出感情，那就算是他张九龄有那么一点想法也不会叫王九龙看出来。猫都有些高傲，黑猫尤甚，藏在软垫底下的尖爪又亮又利，再想要的小鱼干也要等对方主动上门。

那些个方块字被张九龄盯久了，在他眼里都奇形怪状了起来。字不像字画不像画，张九龄面无表情地合上台词本往旁边一扔，掏出手机刷刷微博又气的牙酸。他特意开小号逛的王九龙超话，这人今天高领毛衣配黑白风衣，193的高个怎么搭都能穿出秀场的模特感。身边同样是黑白拼接款纱裙的女明星美艳又高贵，即便是虚化了也能看见搭在王九龙臂弯里的手涂着亮色的指甲油。两人站一起举杯共饮的模样还挺和谐。真他妈叫人生气。

王九龙放下酒杯感谢了一下品牌方跟同台的艺人前辈，和到场的粉丝合了个影算是结束了站台。商场里的活动极其考验听力，王九龙挂着标志性的萨摩笑一路到地下车库上了车才撇下嘴，靠着椅背叹了一口气。

女人啊，嗓门太尖了。虽然他知道这是爱意的体现吧，可这差点连主持人说话都听不见的尖叫着实让他感到一丝恐惧。冲浪一级选手王九龙细心收好粉丝送的信，打开手机正准备看看前线站姐返图，结果被热搜第一夺走了注意力。

“张九龄 吻技”

什么玩意儿???

从张九龄正在热播的某电视剧里截出来的几张GIF突然蹿上热搜，各大营销号纷纷拿图做文章，有炒男女主cp的，有夸赞张九龄演技吻技一个不差的，有意有所指地点了点张九龄自称单身的人设背景，质疑一个母胎solo的人上哪儿练的吻技。

吻技磨炼者王九龙藏在口罩底下哼哼一笑。上我床上练的。想了想又开小号发了条微博。

『有什么好夸甜的，太假了吧！！！』

王九龙跟练习室的舞蹈老师打了声招呼，心不在焉地开始跟着热身。近期活动都挺多，明天还得去参加晚会做表演，王九龙明明连睡的时间都不够，还愿意为了张九龄一句话奔赴小别墅翻云覆雨。

疯了吗?动心了吗?

王九龙很早就这么问过自己。认识第一天就上床，第二天就确定保持炮友关系，第三天和经纪人方确认所有业务资源问题，这速度快的，堪比宇宙火箭载人飞天。况且你要非让王九龙夸自己一句活好，那他第一次也没那么高的技术。所以他对张九龄当初表示出那么肯定的态度一直有些疑虑，然而情人也好炮友也好，能维持关系的话，王九龙想，那也都行吧。

上舞蹈课开小差的后果就是加练半小时，王九龙累的汗水浸透后背的时候收到了张九龄的短信：“今晚?”

“来不了。很想我吗?”

“净这个。”

王九龙把手机盖到脸上什么也没遮住地笑。哎，有动力了。

\--

事情起源在几个月前。

GY品牌举办的时尚晚会是别人抢破了头也想要挤进去的顶流晚会。每一年只在GY品牌创立日举办一次，从上一个晚会的结束开始策划准备到下一次晚会开始，邀请的娱乐圈人士要么是时尚界的宠儿亦要么是新晋最炙手可热的主流明星。王九龙属于前者，张九龄属于后者。

华灯会上纸醉金迷，觥筹交错间商人谈的是利益，熟识的艺人交换近况，制作人与经纪人干着些或白或黑的交易，在昏暗的灯光里交换着货品。色欲总会蒙住谁的眼，即便站稳了脚跟的花旦也有不得不低头要换的某一个资源。

主办方安排王九龙张九龄这俩咖位相当的人坐在同一桌共用晚餐。张九龄不爱社交，全程除了必要的时候说过几句话，其余时候从头到尾都在低着头听身边的王九龙在和他另一边的演员聊天，三观言论都很合他的口味人来人往间和王九龙打招呼的人不少，更显得他像朵迎风绽开的交际花。张九龄想着想着就乐了，晚会结束时看见王九龙站起来，才眯起眼睛发觉这人的好身材。

很巧，两人住也住一个酒店。张九龄的脚尖抵住王九龙房间的门。微有些肉感的脸向上扬起，他握住门把手低声几乎是肯定般地问了一句：“你想和我做吗。”

“你喝醉了?”

“那我想和你做。”张九龄从门缝里挤进去，踮起脚尖吻了吻王九龙的唇，“我知道你也想，我觉得我们会很合适。”

张九龄说中了。王九龙确实想，从在他身边落座的时候就想。娱乐圈的人设都是假的，谁都不是一人独身闯荡至今，更没有什么纯洁的第一次做爱。他本来想相处一段时间找个机会和张九龄约一次，不过没想到的是张九龄会这么主动地送上门来。

偏深色系的眼影，深v样式的小西装，皮质的choker，笔挺的西装裤，尖头的小皮鞋。张九龄可能没察觉，但是在今天所有参加晚宴的嘉宾看来，他今天的造型和他的气质融合起来，仿佛有种天生的稚嫩与成熟的矛盾融合，半露不露的胸口比他戏剧里全裸的上身更诱人。

总结来说，很想让人上他。王九龙就是其中之一。

服装都还给品牌方了，张九龄的脖子上只有一条细细的银饰，形状似乎是一只小熊，王九龙犹豫再三跳过了那截脖颈，转而向下吻上能被遮掩住的蜜色的胸膛，他低头，听见张九龄贴着他的耳朵耳语。

“让我看看你的能力?小爱豆?”

tbc.


End file.
